


[Huntbastian]最佳配对

by cyclone_witch



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclone_witch/pseuds/cyclone_witch
Summary: 原作者：我不确定你们希望Huntbastian站哪个圈哪对CP，于是就自己选了一个。因为我对所有的知道的不多，所以是HP。这篇是纯对话，提前告知。还有，Sebastian说的部分观点来自Way’s in Which Drarry is Canon, by Sarahbeara333.
Kudos: 1





	[Huntbastian]最佳配对

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Best Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/650386) by turnabout-wez. 



> 翻译：待授权，之前翻得发现我一直忘了发！！！有错误欢迎指正。Sebastian下划线，Hunter是粗体。作者有很多Glee林莺的文章，都写得很棒。然后加了一个HP的tag……

**“哈利和德拉科彼此仇视，他们不可能的！”**

“德赫就可能啦？赫敏跟哈利一样讨厌德拉科! 你没看过那部分她一拳打到他脸上?”

**“事实上, Sebastian,我看过。 当她打他时, 他没使恶咒、没打回去、或者别的，这更说明了德赫才是真的——如果是哈利的话, 德拉科会立马报复回去。”**

“Yeah,因为她是女生。那没任何其他意义! 如果一个女生现在删你一巴掌, 你会还手吗? 我的观点."

**“即使如此, 德赫也比德哈更可能。上次我查过了, 他们俩都是直的。”**

“大错特错。如果你有细看, 在三、四学年, 哈利看起来对女孩一点不感兴趣——”

**“那秋张呢?"**

“我正要说到那呢! 通常来说, 初吻总是特殊的，因为，shit，你知道那是初吻。但当哈利在朝思暮想了一年多后终于吻了她时, 他只说——'湿湿的。' ”

**“那说明不了任何事."**

“你知道,有一种美德叫做倾听，在其他人说话时人们通常会遵守的美德. 你有时也许可以试试."

**“好吧,对不起."**

“Damn straight.我相信哈利确实在喜欢某人——不是秋张, 而是她男朋友塞德里克. 你应该比任何人都清楚有所回避时人会怎么做. 困惑之下, 哈利用喜欢秋张来自欺欺人. 哈利和秋呆在一起越久，他就越不情不愿的. 他们最后分手的时候,他看起来一点儿都不在乎 ——就好像他根本没受影响."

**“金妮又怎么说?"**

“哦, 她? 一样的. 哈利对罗恩有非柏拉图的感觉，以为是因为金妮, 所以才开始约她."

**“这也解释不了他和德拉科."**

“亲爱的, 没那么复杂的. 德拉科就像Hummel——只是没那么娘炮。 他明显很在意外表. 你没注意到不管何时何地他的发型都很赞吗?我是说,超级性感如我,发型也不是像他那样一直完美的。”

**“你现在听起来就像那些人对gay的典型偏见, Sebastian."**

“无视你. 第二, 德拉科也很恶毒刻薄（bitchy).”

**“我想你是指无礼.”**

“不, 就是bitchy."

**“随你说吧."**

“第三——"

**“等等, 德拉科有点恶毒刻薄还自证了他的性向? 现在你是在完全的无礼了."**

“Hunter,我离你近的随时可以扇你脸上."

**“这就闭嘴."**

“乖. 第三,德拉科 **唯一一次** 对女孩表现的有兴趣是带潘西去圣诞舞会——即使那时候, 也只是为了取悦他爸爸。至于德哈怎么才会才一起，好吧, 你得承认德拉科不仅仅是那个他表现出来的自大的混蛋. 即使在德拉科知道哈利是 **那个哈利** 之前, 他也在试着和他交朋友. 整套书下来,有好几次他通过侮辱他的方式在 **间接地帮他**. 还有, 他们之间的 **性张力** 浓厚的要让人窒息."

**“你对德哈想了很多, 是吧?"**

“才不.我网上看到的."

**“所以说, 这不是你自己的观点. 你就那么从某人那里偷来?"**

“现在你开始了解我了!"

**“那你说为什么德哈应该在一起?"**

“相爱相杀时的sex最带感了, duh.”


End file.
